


Girl Problems

by Jeneral2885



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: Jessika Pava and Tallissan Lintra can't get along with each other. Can Commander Poe Dameron solve the issue?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava
Kudos: 1





	Girl Problems

_While I think of the next parts to my various FanFiction, here's a one-off Star Wars story,_

_This takes place before the mess of The Last Jedi and there was no evacuation of D'Qar and therefore no premature death of Tallissan Lintra, a character with extremely strong potential. Is it AU? Up to you to decide._

**Resistance Hideout**

**Starfighter pilots' recreation area**

"Your move," Lieutenant Jessika Pava, Blue Three, called confidently, leaning back in her chair.

Smiling, Lieutenant Tallissan 'Tallie' Lintra, A-Wing Squadron leader, shifted her Dejarik monster piece, knocking out three of Jessika's.

"What?! No, no that's an illegal move!" Jess exclaimed.

"That is legal," counter Tallie.

"It's illegal! You…you've learnt that from that Wookie Chewbacca!" Jess snapped angrily.

"What's wrong with learning? I learn from a great guy while you suck up to Commander Dameron," Tallie shot back at her.

"I do not…" Jess' statement was cut off as the bell sounded, calling the pilots back. Dandoran slut, Tallie thought as the pilots exited the room. Pippip 3 bitch and cheater, Jess thought as she suited up. The suiting up was for a training mission in a special simulator for all starfighter pilots.

"Alright, Blue Squadron," the Squadron leader announced, "the scenario is defending a convoy. Myself to Blue Six will be guarding the cargo ships. Blue Seven to Twelve, you seek out any enemy starships. Got that?" The pilots nodded but as they headed for their stations, Jess ran up to her superior officer.

"Sir, I would rather be on the offensive…" She argued.

"You are trigger-happy Pava, but you got your orders," he countered.

"Sir…" she pleaded.

"Get your capsule, Lieutenant," Trying to keep her face straight, Jessika strapped in. Initially, she followed the plan but discreetly moved out mixed with the offensive team. "Blue Three, what are you…" Jess snapped off the squadron commlink, spotting a group of TIE/fo space superiority fighters. Just as she lined up for the shot, the simulated TIE fighters were blasted out. "What the Sith.." Jess cursed then saw an A-Wing swoop by. That's Lintra's fighter, she groaned. Turning in simulation, Jess redeemed herself catching a pair of TIE/sf fighters. She threw her 'X-Wing' in a victory roll and was about to target a TIE bomber when she heard a loud buzzing sound.

"What?! Who the heck got me?" Jess cried.

"When I say stay guard the convoy, I say guard it. Am I clear?" The Squadron leader scolded her later at debriefing.

"Aw, looks like someone can't make in training," Tallie said as she found Jess later in a corridor.

"You shut gap, Lintra. Your squadron failed the mission," Jess shot back.

"Maybe you should go back to flight school…" Jess could take it any longer and tried to slap Tallie but only managed to hit her arm.

Snapping out of her rest, Leia called Poe Dameron into her office. "Will you stop your starfighter pilots from quarrelling, no, fighting with each other! I can't have a capable resistance with pilots acting like school kids!"

Shaking his head, Poe called both Jessika and Tallie into his office. "I heard you two fighting like two Kowakian monkey-lizards," he began.

"Sir…" Tallie replied

"Sir, I can explain," Jess added.

"I'm not in the move to hear you teenage-ish stories," Poe snapped back. "You're both suspended from flight duties. Now…"

"What?! You can't do this sir, please!" Jess started pleading.

"I can't now stop it! You're allocated to droid maintenance regulation; yes, I know your history with them. Lieutenant Lintra, you're transferred to the human resources department. No complaints. Dismissed!"

After the two girls left, a communication speaker buzzed and a familiar face appeared on the secure Holonet. "Hey, buddy, how's it going?" Finn, dressed in Resistance trooper uniform asked. Poe related the recent dressing down to him.

"Happens a lot. Usually we fight it out," the former Stormtrooper remarked.

"Fight it out?"

"You know…oh sorry," a buzzing sound came from Finn's end. "Sorry, got to run." Fight it out? Poe mused. But that's exactly what they've been doing. Shaking his head, he took a walk but found BB-8 or rather the droid rolled into him. "Beep-dwoop Beep?!" The droid exclaimed on hearing about the fight.

"Yeah," Poe remarked. Just then, both of them encountered Rey, who had returned briefly from her Jedi Knight training. As she played with BB-8, Poe regurgitated his troubles to her.

"Get them together, make them talk with each other," the young Jedi Padawan suggested.

"They'll end up fighting," Poe countered.

"Conflict before resolution, it helps. Hey, got to give a message from Master Luke to the General ok? May the Force be with you and your pilots," Rey scampered off.

Jess kept moaning as she evaluated droid maintenance. How the hell did I get into this state? She moaned. As she double checked another astromech droid's performance, a message came in on her personal communication device. Never heard of this room, she mused, but managed to find her way there.

"Who's wants…you?!" She immediate spotted Tallie at the other end of the room. "What the Sith are you doing here?!"

"I was going to ask you that," Tallie growled. "I got a message to be here."

"Well I got one as well you cheater," Jess rolled up her sleeves.

"Aw, Commander-kisser want to fight me again? Come on, Pava," Tallie dropped her data pad. "Give you best shot."

An hour later, the door snapped open and Poe and BB-8 saw two dishevelled girls in a corner. "Well, tired of arguing with each other yet?" He asked, as he and his droid helped them up.

"Yeah," panted Tallie, who certainly was bruised with cuts and a torn uniform. "Sir…"

"You're a great pilot Tallie. But don't go around cheating. Whether in games or in flying. And no, I'm not in a relationship with Jess. And Jess," He helped the dark-haired girl whose shirt and bra straps were yanked down. "Stop acting like you lead the whole starfighter corps. Now both of you, go get check out with Major Kalonia. You get back your flight status but any more childish nonsense, I'm yanking your flight status and rank permanently. Got it?"

The two girls gave a strong 'yes sir' then headed off to the doctors. "Do you thing I solved the problem?" He asked his droid.

"Bweep, Nee Bweep…" BB-8 gave a long reply, saying 'only if you place your emotions aside.'

Hour later in the middle of the night, Poe heard several clicks on his personal communication device and unlocked his door. "Sir..." the figures said.

"Sssh…." He whispered, dragging the figure to his bed then quickly undressing the newcomer. "So, you're a feisty, rebellious one," he stroked the person's breasts, "but yes, you are mine."

The End.


End file.
